Kunjungan ke Indonesia pertama kali
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: sekarang anggota mekakushi ke indonesia! buat apa? hohoho... ini belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya... mereka pergi ke indonesia buat pergi ke tempat bersejarah di indonesia! woooow! inilah fanfic kagepro pertama yang memuat pelajaran bagi kalian! selamat membaca bagi yang mau baca


"hei! bagaimana kalau kita coba-coba ke bangunan bersejarah di negara lain? kelihatannya keren, 'kan?" kata kano sambil ngasih liat selembaran brosur 7 keajaiban dunia di eropa ke kido

"yah, tanyakan saja ke lain," kata kido sambil minum teh

lalu tanpa itu tuh tuh tuh,kano langsung bertanya kepada anggota yang lainnya

"mau!" kata seto yang kemudian ditiru oleh mary

"mau..." kata momo sambil ngibul kalau nilai sejarahnya bisa naik kalau mempraktikannya

"wah! bagus tuh! master, kesana, yuk!" kata ene semangat

"boleh," kata shintaro

"...terserah," kata hibiya

"..." konoha hanya bisa mengangguk karena ia nggak tau mau jawab apa

kano pun menghampiri kido

"tuh, kido~ pada mau tuh~" kata kano

"... ya sudah, kau maunya ke negara mana?" tanya kido

"negara?" tanya kano balik

"iya, di eropa, kan banyak negara, pilihlah salah satu," kata kido

"eropa? aduh, bukan eropa! kalian salah liat! yang kumaksud itu ini!" kata kano yang menunjuk ke sudut kiri paling bawah brosur

"eh?"

**Kunjungan ke Indonesia pertama kali**

6 jam kemdian

"... kita benar-benar datang kesini..." kata shintaro dan kido sweatdrop

yak, mereka pergi ke... INDONESIA, bung!

"oi, kano-nii, kita, 'kan belum pernah pergi kesini, lagi pula kita gak bisa bahasa sini," kata hibiya ke kano

"tak apa, hibiya~ memangnya siapa sih yang bikin ni fanfic tanpa mikirin bahasa kita?" kata kano

yak, karena ini fanfic, berarti, otomatis (?) anggota mekakushi dan bisa pake b. indo :v

"tuh," kata kano sambil nunjuk-nunjuk teks diatas

"master, master! lihat itu tuh! itu!" kata ene nunjuk2 ke kalender hijriah

"apaan, sih? itu kan kalender biasa," kata shintaro

"! shintaro! lihat, tanggalnya beda!" kata seto

"haaah? salah perhitungan kali," kata shintaro cuek

"master!" ene memaksa masternya itu sambil tersenyum licik dengan inti 'kalau ngga mau, kusebar rahasiamu ke penjuru kota'

keringat dingin shintaro sudah berjatuhan disana sini

"... okelah..."

"ini dah malam, bagaimana kalau kita cari penginapan, dan pergi besok," kata kido

"danchou-san! bagaimana kalau penginapan yang disana? kelihatannya lumayan," kata momo smbil nunjuk-nunjuk penginapan tepat di depan mereka

"ah, ya... bolehlah," kata kido

"oi, onii-chan dkk(?)! ayo pergi! mau kita tinggal, nih?" kata momo

"iya, iya..." kata shintaro dkk (?) berjalan menyusul kido yang tengah berada di jalan menuju penginapan

**di penginapan**

"oke, kita sudah memesan 3 kamar, sekarang kita bagi kamarnya, 1 kamar 3 orang," kata kido yang memegang kunci kamar

"kalau begitu, aku sekamar sama seto~" kata kano sambil piece.

"aku sama siapa aja," kata shintaro cuek

"shintaro sekamar denganku dan hibiya..." kata konoha

"oh,"

"kalau begitu kita bertiga sekamar, 'kan, danchou-san, mary-chan?" kata momo semangat

"ah... ya..." kata kido singkat

kido pun langsung memberi kunci-kunci kamar itu satu-per-satu

**mari kita lihat mereka semua 10 menit lagi~**

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

10

**kamar 87, seto dan kano**

"... kano, mandi sana," kata seto

"seto duluan," kata kano

"nggak, ultahku lebih dulu darimu, jadi aku harus mengalah untuk mandi duluan, silahkan duluan," kata seto

"mengalahlah, aku mandinya abis kamu aja," kata kano

"nggak, aku dah ngalah. jadi kamu duluan aja," kata seto

"kamu,"

"kamu,"

"kamu,"

"kamu," dst

**kamar 88, shintaro, ****en prien :v biar unyu gitu,**** maksudnya konoha, dan hibiya**

dah, mereka bertiga dah tidur,

udah mandi

mau tau kenapa mereka mandinya cepet banget?

itu karena mereka bertiga mandi bareng

wkwkwkwk

#Authordigampar

**kamar 89, kido, momo, dan mary**

"aku sudah selesai, siapa yang mau mandi selanjutnya?" kata kido keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai t-sihrt polos dan celana panjang

"mary-chan! tadi kami berdua sudah suit! jadinya adil!" kata momo

"a-aku mandi duluan, ya..." kata mary pergi kekamar mandi

"iya~" kata momo

"haaah..." helaan napas dari danchou kita, kido itu sambil duduk di atas kasurnya

"? danchou-san lelah, ya?" tanya momo

"yah..." jawab kido singkat, padat, dan dapat dimengerti

_shiiiing_

"oh! _etto_... danchou-san! besok kita mau ke mana?" tanya momo untuk memperbaiki suasana yang sudah sudah

"... ah, benar juga... coba cari di internet," kata kido sambil mengambil hp-nya untuk ber-internet-an ria

"nih, kau mau kemana?" kata kido memperlihatkan artikel tentang bangunan bersejarah di indonesia kepada momo

"eummmh... banyak juga, ya... umm.. aku maunya yang sering masuk ke ujian," kata momo

"ah, kau memanfaatkan saat-saat ini untuk ujian, ya..." kata kido

"iya! ah, danchou! gimana kalau ke kota tua?" tanya momo

"ah,ya... boleh saja, sih... lokasinya juga agak dekat... mungkin 30 menit dari sini.." kata kido "lalu mau kemana lagi? kita hanya di sini selama seminggu, jadi mungkin seharusnya kita mengunjungi 2-3 tempat per hari," lanjutnya

"hmm... kalau begitu ke benteng vredeburg? kelihatannya keren," kata momo

"... sebaiknya kita cari bangunan di kota yang sama saja per harinya, kalau benteng vredeburg, kan lumayan jauh dari kota tua..." kata kido

"mmm... kalau begitu ke molenvliet saja?" tanya momo

"... boleh,"

"yak! berarti sudah diputuskan!" kata momo

"kalau begitu aku kirim e-mail ke seto dan shintaro," kata kido

"kenapa nggak ke kano? danchou-san paling akrab dengannya, kan?" tanya momo

"jangan bercanda, kalau aku ngirim e-mail ke orang sinting itu, palingan bakal dijawab panjang lebar dengan foto," kata kido

"ah..."

"aku sudah selesai..." kata mary keluar dari kamar mandi

"ah, iya! danchou-an, aku mandi dulu, ya!" kata momo sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi

"iya, iya..."

**kamar 88**

"kring kring kring! ada e-mail, master! e-mail! E-MAIL!" kata ene teriak dan berhasil membuat shintaro terbangun

kenapa konoha plus hibiya nggak bangun? itu masih rahasia ilahi '-')b (author dapet kata-katanya dari temen author di twitter)

"apaan, sih, ene?! ganggu tidur orang aja!" kata shintaro marah-marah.

"ada e-mail, master!" kata ene

"oh, isinya apaan?" tanya shintaro nggak sopan

"liat sendiri!"kata ene

shintaro pun langsung melihat dan menjawab e-mail itu.

shintaro pun tidur lagi.

**kamar 87**

dah nggak ribut dengan masalah mandi lagi, kok. hahaha

tapi seto dan kano belum tidur juga karena belum ngantuk

_piiiippiiiipiiii _

suara itu terdengar dari hp seto

seto pun langsung nge-cek hp-nya.

ternyata itu adalah e-mail dari danchou mereka

"oy, kano! katanya besok kita ke kota tua sama molenvliet," kata seto

"oh, ya sudah~" kata kano ringan

seto pun langsung menjawab e-mail tersebut

**yak, ke kamar 89 lagi~**

balasan e-mail pun datang ke hp kido.

kalau begitu, kalian tahu,kan yang mereka bertiga lakukan? ya, belum tidur

pertama, balasan dari seto

_to : Kido Tsubomi_

_from : Seto Kousuke_

_Subject : None_

_sepertinya seru, besok kita semua bersenang-senang, ya._

ya, itulah isi e-mail dari seto

dan dari shintaro,

_to : Kido Tsubomi_

_from : Kisaragi Shintaro_

_Subject : None_

_iya, iya terserahmu. sekarang jangan ganggu aku tidur._

itulah e-mail dari shintaro.

yak, karena males jawab satu-satu, kido langsung tidur tanpa mempedulikan e-mail balasan itu

**tengh malam**

konoha terbangun dari tidurnya, dan kalian tau dia mau kemana?

"toilet..." konoha langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi, bukan toilet.

**esoknya**

jam 9 pagi, di depan penginapan

"katanya kita mau ke kota tua, 'kan?~" kata kano

"iya, iya," kata kido

"cih, dingin banget, sih...~" kata kano lagi

oke, tanpa ini-itu, mereka pun nyampe ke kota tua, tujuan pertama mereka

"mmm... katanya kota ini dah ada sejk abad ke-18..."

"hati-hati, nanti bisa ketemu sama pembangun kota ini, lho... huhuhu," kata kano mengisengi shintaro

"ngomong apa kau? itu mana mungkin, kan?" kata shintaro

"... pertama-tama kita lihat-lihat saja dulu, setela cape, kita langsung istirahat dan ke molenvliet,"kata kido memimpin

"yak,"

"kita berpencar saja, buat 2 kelompok, pergi, lalu kumpul di sini jam 1 siang," kata kido

"danchou, boleh campur sama cowok, kan?" tanya momo

"hm? boleh saja, sih..." kata kido

"yak, ayo semuanya hom-pim-pa!"

"ha?!"

blablablabla, lalu kelompoknya ditentukan dari hompimpa itu,

**kelompok putih**

momo, mary, konoha, hibiya, dan seto.

**kelompok hitam**

shintaro, kido, ene, dan kano.

"oke, kita duluan, ya~" kata momo dan kelompoknya pergi

"ya... jadi, kita ngapain, nih?" tanya shintaro

"terserah, ah," kata kido

"master, master! kita ke gedung arsip nasional,yuk!" kata ene mengusulkan ke semua anggota kelompok hitam

"hm? ah, ya, boleh, sih..."

**mari balik ke kel putih~**

"ke gedung fatahillah, yuk!" kata momo

"a-ayo!" kata mary

mereka pun langsung pergi ke museum yang mereka tuju

**kel hitam**

jam 12 leat 30 menit, mereka sudah selesai melihat-lihat gedung arsip nasional, museum wayang, museum bahari, dan semunya kecuali gereja sion.

"haaaah... aku cape... ke gerejanya 10 menit lagi saja," kata shintaro tumbang

"... ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu," kata kido

"O, iya! kido! aku dapat gambar sejarah kematiannya _piiiiiiiiiip_ lho~" kata kano menunjukkan foto kematian si _piiiiip_

"oh, begitu, ya..." kata kido gemetaran sedikit

"coba lihat, lihat, mata rubah! aku mina gambarnya, dong!" kata ene

"HAAAA?! jangan minta kirimin gambar ke hp orang seenaknya, dong!" kata shintaro ke ene

"tak apa-apalah~ atau master mau aku sebarkan rahasiamu di sini?" kata ene dengan innocent smile-nya

"ugh..."

kano pun mengirim gambar itu ke hpnya shintaro

**kel putih**

"fuaaah! kita sudah ke semua tempat, ya... tinggal ke gereja sion saja yang belum. tapi sebelum kita ke sana, kita istirahat dulu, yuk!" kata momo

"ah, benar juga! kita istirahat dulu, ya! umm.. bagaimana kalau disitu? di tempat itu ada kel hitam, lho," kata seto yang sedang menggendong mary yang kelelahan berjalan

"m? ah, benar juga! kita gabung dengan mereka, yuk!" kata momo sambil menarik tangan hibiya

"jangan tarik aku, _obaa-san_!" protes hibiya

"ah! _Onii-chan_!" momo pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kakaknya yang sudah tumbang itu.

"hm? kalian mau istirahat?" tanya kano

"iya..." jawab singkat konoha

"kalian sudah kemana saja?" tanya seto

"kami sudah ke semua tempat kecuali gereja sion, kalian sendiri?" kata kido

"wah, kami juga seperti itu," kata seto sambil menurunkan mary

"eh? kalau begitu gabung saja, yuk~" kata kano

"boleh," kata seto tersenyum

"sebelum itu aku mau minum dulu," kata hibiya pergi ke mesin minuman

"ah, aku juga mau!" kata momo menyusul hibiya

blablablbabla, akhirnya mereka semua sudah selesai ber istirahat

"gereja sion, ya... hmm..."

"a, hampir lupa! danchou-san!" panggil momo

"apa?" kata kido

"dari tadi kok nggak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku ya? atau danchou-san lagi pake kekuatan?" kata momo

"nggak, kok. mungkin karena ini beda negara, jadinya pada nggak tau kau itu idola apa bukan," kata kido

"oh, begitu..."

tanpa panjang lebar, mereka pun sampai di depan gereja sion

"pintu gerejanya kok agak-agak... gitu, ya..." kata shintaro

"iya..." kata kido

"yah, mari masuk," kata momo membuka pintu gereja itu

"p-permisi..." kata semua anggota mekakushi

"... ini gereja normal, kok," kata hibiya

"ya.. kalau begitu kita datang untuk berdo'a saja," kata momo

"berdo'a itu apa?" tanya konoha

"maksudnya meminta sesuatu kepada tuhan," kata shintaro "ya.. sebenarnya nggak percaya juga, sih... mau do'a apa, ya..." lanjutnya

"kalau aku, sih, mungkin akan berdo'a untuk pendiri mekakushi," kata kido

"... iya, sih... kalau nggak ada dia, kita nggak bisa berkumpul begini... aku mau berdo'a untuk dia juga, ah!" kata ene

"oy, ene! memangnya kau tahu siapa itu 'pendiri mekakushi'?!" kata shintaro

"... dia..." "Ayano," kido melanjutkan kata-kata ene yang belum selesai, "Tateyama Ayano,"

"eh?"

"ada apa, shintaro? mukamu kok jadi pucat begitu?" tanya seto

"Tateyama Ayano, ya... rasanya... nama itu tak asing denganku..." kata shintaro pelan

"aku juga mau berdo'a untuknya," kata konoha

dan semuanya pun setuju untuk mendo'akan Ayano, alias pendiri mekakushi

semuanya pun langsung berdo'a dengan khusyuk. dan hal itu dilakukan beserta dengan ucapan terima kasih.

setelah selesai berdo'a, mereka pun keluar dari gereja itu dan menuju ke molenvliet dngan memakai sepeda yang mereka sewa beberapa menit lalu.

karena uang yang mereka bawa pas-pas-an, jadi cuma sewa 4 sepeda.

"ayo kita bertanding! siapa yang duluan sampai di molenvliet yang menang!" kata kano

semua pun setuju,

**kel 1**

**kano dan ... kido -_-**

**kel 2**

**seto dan mary :3**

**kel 3 **

**momo dan hibiya :D**

**kel 4**

**konoha, shintaro, ama ene =-=**

"yak siap... mulai!"

_syuuuuung_

dengan kecepatan kilat, konoha melesat, shintaro cuma bisa cengo' melihatnya, mereka pun duluan sampai

"cih, aku kalah,"

"ahaha,"

"capaaai,"

"tapi sepertinya kita sudah sampai, ya..." kata momo

"ah, iya..."

"pemamdangannya bagus, nih!~" kata kano sambil memotret momen itu dengan memakai kamera di hpnya

"anginnya sejuk, ya..." kata konoha

"ya... tapi barusan rasanya kau sudah mendapatkan angin tersegar tadi," kata shintaro

"..."

"nah, sekarang kita pulang saja," kata kido

"iya, aku sudah capaaai," kata hibiya

dan mereka pun langsung pulang ke penginapan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**kayaknya ni fnfic nyampe 5-7 episode,**

**tanpa basabasi,**

**fanfic ini akan dilanjutkan jika sudah terkumpul 5 review, bakal author lanjutin. **


End file.
